Shake It Up! Big Time
by JustMe133
Summary: When Big Time Rush goes onto Shake It Up! Chicago to perform, will love bloom between the band and the dancers? Rated T just to be safe. CONTAINS SOME SLASH, as in one or two boy x boy pairings. Don't like, then don't read.
1. Welcome To Chicago

**Special thanks to mavk4444 for their help with my ideas for this! Thank you so much! (If it sucks, sorry!)**

**So, this story idea has just been HAUNTING me for weeks now. Figured I'd throw the first chapter up, and if it got good responses, then I would continue it. If not … well there's always the delete option lol.**

**I have NO rights WHATSOEVER to Shake It Up! Chicago or Big Time Rush. Just a fan (of BTR. SiU… Not so much)**

…

"Dogs!" Gustavo barked, making the four young adults turn to him. "The band is going to Chicago TOMORROW to perform on Shake It Up! Chicago. Go pack!"

"What's Shake It Up Chicago?" Carlos asked, making Kelly sigh, who had been standing silently next to Gustavo.

"It's a dance show that shows all over Chicago and airs every Saturday. Big Time Rush is going to be a special guest star on this weekend's episode. You will be singing … _Superstar_," Kelly said, looking at her papers. "Our plane leaves tomorrow afternoon, so you really should go pack. We'll meet here at the studio at noon and then we'll take the limo to the airport."

"How long will we be in Chicago?" Logan asked, making Kelly look at her papers again.

"It says here that we'll be staying for at least 4 days, maybe longer if they decide they want us to come back the following Saturday." The boys nodded before Kendall spoke up.

"Are my mom and Katie coming?"

"I have tickets for them as well if they would like to come. So, everyone, go home, pack, rest, whatever you need to do. Be here at NOON tomorrow. Understand?"

"Got it!" the guys chorused together as they got up and quickly left the studio. Kelly looked at Gustavo, who had headphones on to block out the conversation. Shaking her head, she turned and walked to her desk, getting the tickets ready for tomorrow.

...

"Everyone listen up!" Gary called out, making the rehearsing teens come to his side, faces flushed and breathing hard. Cece and Rocky elbowed their way to the front of the group. "How many of you have heard of the band Big Time Rush?" Hands raised up, Cece and Rocky among them. "Okay, well the band will be here Saturday, and they'll be performing with us live!" Excited murmurs started across the group, everyone talking happily. Finally Tinka spoke up.

"Excuse me, but who will be dancing with the Big Time Rush?" she asked, making even more chatter begin.

"Yes, the lucky dancers are … Cece and Rocky and Gunther and Tinka!" Cheers rang from the four teens as they rejoiced in their own groups. Cece pulled Rocky away from the big group to talk to her in private.

"Big Time Rush are some of the hottest guys on the planet! And they'll be on OUR show on Saturday! Aren't you excited?"

"They're just guys. People. Like us."

"No. They're famous SUPERSTARS! And REALLY hot guys!"

"You know how flawed your logic is? I'm sure they're just normal people, like everyone else."

"Oh Rocky, Rocky, Rocky. You're so … naive."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"… That's not the point."

"You do understand that, even though we're all dancing with the Big Time Rush, they'll only be paying attention to Gunther and I," Tinka said as her and her brother sauntered over to them.

"Since we are the superior dancers," Gunther finished for her. Cece and Rocky glared at them before walking off, choosing to just ignore them this time.

"See you later babay!" they called out teasingly to the two best friends, enjoying getting on their nerves.

...

"Wow," the guys said as the limo pulled up to the airport. There, shining in the sunlight, was a private jet, with BIG TIME RUSH on the side in big letters.

"Your own private jet!" Kelly said happily. "It's a gift from Griffin."

"Griffin… gave this…. To us?" Logan asked in disbelief, getting a nod from Kelly. "Why?"

"He wanted you to arrive "in style". Those are his words, not mine." The guys shared a laugh and boarded the plane.

"Chicago, here we come."

…

Once they arrived, they found a limo and a man bearing a sign that simply read "Rocque" on it.

"Didn't want the sign reading Big Time Rush. People would be bombarding that poor man," Kelly explained, getting nods of understanding from the group. They all clambered into the limo and were off.

…

"Hey everyone! EVERYONE!" Gary screamed out as everyone stopped practicing to look at him. "The band will be here any minute! I want everyone to be on their best behavior! Is that understood?"

"Yes!" everyone chorused. Cece then turned to Rocky, a giddy smile on her face.

"Soon enough we're going to meet the boys of Big Time Rush, and I just know one of them will fall MADLY in love with me."

"You do know the chances of that happening are slim to none right?"

"Oh come on Rocky. Have a little faith that the love goddesses out there are in our favor for once."

"Do you even hear yourself talk?"

"I drift in and out."

…

The limo, after what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, was pulling up in front of the studio.

"We'll be stopping here so you guys can see where you'll be practicing at and performing at before going to the hotel," Kelly told them.

"You've been quiet Gustavo. Why is that?" Mama Knight asked, making the large man's eyes land lazily on her.

"He's on these new meds that "mellow" him out," Kelly said, patting his shoulder. He just nodded. "Griffin thought it would be better instead of him getting a restraining order here for his … temper." Gustavo nodded, clearly sluggish.

"Oh…" Mama Knight exchanged a slightly worried look with the boys and Katie, who all had the same expression on their faces. Kelly just smiled, although it looked slightly strained.

"They said we could go on in whenever we got here. Just leave our stuff in the limo. Let's go," she said, making everyone rush to get out and stretch their legs.

"Well, no point in putting it off any longer. Let's go in," Mama Knight said, ushering the boys in front of her to begin walking into the building.

…

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves when the group walked in. Cece dragged Rocky to the front of the crowd that now gathered around the smaller group. Gary broke through, panting for breath.

"Sorry about that. Which one of you is Kelly?" he asked, eyes switching between Kelly and Mama Knight.

"I am," Kelly said, stepping forward and shaking his hand. "You're Gary I guess?" she asked, to which he nodded, "Thanks for having the band on this Saturday."

"Oh no problem. We're all very excited, as you can tell," he said, indicating the group of anxious teens standing behind him, all trying to peak at the band, who were standing kind of nervously away; except for Carlos, who was looking around happily. "Here, let me introduce the dancers that will be dancing with the band," he said, waving a hand for the dancers to come forward. Cece and Rocky were there almost instantly, quickly followed by Gunther and Tinka. "This is-"

"I'm Cece!" Cece said, elbowing everyone at of the way till she was dead center. "I'm a huge fan and can't wait to dance with you all! And I'm single," she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Rocky face palmed before pushing her out of the way.

"Sorry about that. I'm Rocky, Cece's dance partner. She tends to forget that sometimes."

"I am Gunther!"

"And I am Tinka!"

"And we are… THE HESSENHEFFERS!" the two blondes said together, throwing their arms up dramatically.

"We will also be dancing with the Big Time Rush on Saturday," Tinka said, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"And we're much better than THEY are," Gunther said, making them both laugh in unison.

"Um… okay then…" Kelly said, exchanging a bewildered look with Mama Knight, who shrugged. "Well, these are the boys."

"I'm Kendall," he said, sending a small wave to the group.

"Logan."

"James."

"And I'm Carlos!"

"Well then, now that the intros are done… Welcome to Shake It Up! Chicago!"

…

**Well… There it is… The first chapter.**

**Be gentle with the hate (if there is any). **

**-JustMe133**


	2. Superstar

**Well, fun fun is on the way!**

**I hope… If not, oh well.**

**Updated: 09/05/2012**

…

Early Friday morning found the boys of Big Time Rush in Shake It Up Chicago's studio with the dancers of Shake It Up! Chicago that would be performing with them, ready to rehearse. Cece was attempting to smile flirtatiously at the boys, but they continued to ignore her. Rocky just rolled her eyes.

"Give up. The chances of you having a relationship with one of them are like Gunther and Tinka suddenly being nice to us and not being annoying. Never gonna happen."

"Rocky, have some faith. We're 16, they're 17. These things happen!"

"No they don't. You're living in a fantasy."

"Okay everyone!" Kelly called out, making the eight teens turn to her. "For those of you that don't know me, I'm Kelly, Big Time Rush's assistant … producer I guess you could call me. My name is Kelly, and Gary put me in charge of making sure no one trips over each other for the performance on Saturday. So, let's get to practicing!" With that, she clapped her hands. The boys got in place on the dance floor first, quickly followed by the dancers, who arranged themselves around them, trying to not get in the way.

And then, the music started. The boys weren't practicing the song yet, just the moves, and everything was going smoothly…

Until Logan tripped, bumping into the nearest person to him.

That happened to be Rocky. The two young adults tumbled to the floor, Rocky landing with an audible "oomph" on top of Logan, who winced and closed his eyes when his head hit the floor.

"Sorry about that," Logan muttered, finally opening his eyes only to look into Rocky's dark eyes. His own widened.

"Uh, it's fine," she said quietly, looking at him for a minute before getting up. "I was just too close I guess. Sorry about that."

"No, it was my fault… I'm sorry," he said, still staring at her. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that his band mates were exchanging bemused expressions. Rocky just smiled at him and went back to join Cece, who looked at her with a skeptical look on her face.

"What was that?" she whispered harshly to her best friend, who smiled dazedly.

"What was what?"

"You know what! You're a hippo!"

"I'm a hippo?"

"You know what I mean. A hippo-thing."

"A hypocrite? Do you even know what that is?"

"No… But I know it's not good!" Rocky shook her head at her best friend's stupid-ness and got back in place to rehearse.

After the fall, rehearsal went on with no more accidents, but every time Rocky and Logan passed each other, their eyes could be seen looking at the other.

…

**~*~*~ SATURDAY ~*~*~**

"Hey everyone! Welcome to Shake It Up! Chicago! I'd like to introduce our special guests, Big Time Rush!" Gary announced, making applause break out from the dancers that didn't get the chance to dance with the guys this time. Once everyone was in place, the lights dimmed and the music started up.

"_a superstar  
that you're a star  
a superstar  
that you're a star  
a superstar  
that you're a star, star, star, star, star_

Oh no, it's on tonight  
Here we go  
you looking fine I know, you know  
so go ahead and let it go, go, go

You're shining like a star  
I wanna be where you are, are  
Oh no, oh no  
Let's take over this club  
You're shining bright in the dark, dark  
You light up the night

You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
All eyes on you  
It's going down, down, right now  
You can't lose  
You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
That's what you do  
Talk of the town now  
And you already know that you're a star  
A superstar  
That you're a star,  
a superstar  
That you're a star,  
a superstar  
that you're a star  
And you already know

it's time  
I love this feeling cant rewind  
to the beginning of this crazy night  
so baby we can let it go, go, go  
hey-ey-ey

You're shining like a star  
I wanna be where you are, are

Oh no, oh no  
Let's take over this club  
You're shining bright in the dark, dark  
You light up the night

You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
All eyes on you  
It's going down, down, right now  
You can't lose  
You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
That's what you do  
Talk of the town now  
And you already know that you're a star  
A superstar  
That you're a star,  
and you already know

Forget the moon, ignore the sky  
Cause the whole world is all yours tonight  
Get it girl, it's your time  
Shine until the morning light, the light  
(a superstar) oh the light  
(that you're a star)  
a superstar  
that you're a star  
a superstar

You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
All eyes on you  
It's going down, down, right now  
You can't lose  
You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
That's what you do  
Talk of the town now  
And you already know that you're a star  
A superstar  
That you're a star,  
a superstar  
That you're a star,  
a superstar  
that you're a star  
and you already know

hey, yeah, whoa, hey."

As the last notes of the song died off, Logan looked to his side to see Rocky glancing at him, a small smile on her face.

"And that was Big Time Rush singing their hit _Superstar_! And that's our show. See you next Saturday on … Shake It Up! Chicago!"

…

After the show had ended and the cameras turned off, everyone swarmed the band, all the voices joining together in one loud roar. Kendall nudged Logan, who looked at him in surprise. Without saying anything, he just tilted his head over towards Rocky, who was standing alone, getting her things together. Logan snuck out of the crowd as best as he could without drawing attention to himself and made his way over to her.

"Hey," he said, smiling shyly at her. She returned a similar smile.

"Hi."

"I never really got to introduce myself. I'm Logan," he said, sticking out his hand. Rocky copied his movement by sticking out her own.

"I'm Rocky."

…

**Ah, blooming romance.**

**Hope you all liked this chapter. If not, eh, can't please everyone.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. More Relationships Revealed

**Kinda short chapter, but eh, that happens.**

**Updated: 09/15/2012  
**

…

"So, what's Rocky short for?" Logan asked the caramel skinned girl that sat next to him.

"Rocquel. You can see why I go by Rocky," she said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I go by my middle name."

"What's your first name? If you don't mind me asking."

"Hortense."

"Wow."

"Yeah…"

"Loges! Ready to go?" Kendall called out, making the dark haired boy look at him.

"Yeah, just a sec!" he called out, making Kendall nod at him. "I've gotta get back to the hotel."

"Well, how long will you be in Chicago?" Rocky asked before Logan could get up.

"A few days, maybe longer depending if we come back to perform on the show again. Maybe… we could hang out before I leave?"

"I'd like that," Rocky said, reaching in her bag for a pen and notepad. "Text me later?" she asked, handing the slip of paper to him.

"Yeah. I definitely will. Bye."

"Bye." As Logan walked away to join his friends, Cece walked up to Rocky.

"I can't believe you!" she said angrily, making Rocky turn to look at her, slightly confused.

"What?"

"If you and him begin dating, you better set me up with one of his friends."

…

"So, looked like you and that girl were hitting it off pretty well," Carlos stated with a happy smile as they rode back to their hotel.

"Yeah, I really… connect with her."

"What about Camille?" James asked, raising his perfect eyebrows at Logan, who looked surprised now.

"Oh no… I forgot about Camille!"

"Are you guys on or off right now?" Kendall asked, concerned by the look on Logan's face.

"I don't know…"

…

Rocky smiled at her phone as it dinged with another message from Logan. They had been constantly texting for the last 36 hours, almost non-stop.

They were making plans to hang out when Ty walked into the room. Noticing his sister texting, he reached over and grabbed her phone, reading the conversation. Tossing her phone at her, he grunted.

"You know you're not gonna meet him right?"

"What do you mean? We're just gonna hang out, walk around town or something…"

"No you're not. Mom and dad won't let you. I won't let you."

"WHAT? Why not?" she asked, getting up from the couch and stalking to her brother, clearly angry.

"They're not gonna let you go out with some famous guy alone… So I'll go."

"Oh no you're not!"

"Better me than Cece right?" Rocky was silent as her brow furrowed in frustration. Ty just smirked. "Might wanna let him know about his day out with the Blue siblings."

…

Logan frowned at his phone as he read the message from Rocky.

"Hey guys…" he said, turning to the three young adults that were sprawled on the hotel floor, playing video games and stuffing their faces. "Guys!"

"Wha?" they chorused back, not looking at the short brunette, who groaned.

"Rocky and me were gonna hang out, but apparently her brother is coming along to babysit her," he said, a grimace on his face. "Anyone wanna come with me?"

"I'll go," James said, turning from the game to Logan. "I'm good at distracting older brothers. Just ask Katie."

"WHAT?" Kendall asked, turning to James, who grinned sheepishly.

"Come on Loges, let's go!"

…

The two boys were standing in front of Rocky's apartment, waiting for said girl and her brother to show up, when a shorter boy appeared in front of them, large headphones around his neck.

"What you two standing out here for?" he asked suspiciously, making Logan and James exchange bewildered looks.

"Um… I'm waiting for Rocky…" Logan said a little awkwardly, making said boy smile deviously now.

"You the superstar she's got a date with?"

"I guess…"

"Maybe I'll tag along with you, make sure you don't do anything to hurt her," he said, smiling smugly now. Logan groaned while James pulled out his phone.

"On it."

…

By the time Rocky got out of her apartment with Ty in tow, and bypassed Cece's wandering eyes, she found Logan standing outside with two of his band mates and Deuce.

"What are you doing here?" she said angrily to the shorter boy, who smiled sheepishly.

"Can't let you have all the fun can I? You know how much my business profits will SOAR if I have real things from your boy-band friends?" Rocky groaned as Ty laughed before turning to Logan.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Really. I know what it's like to have over-protective friends," he said as they began walking, both wearing happy smiles. James and Carlos stood back with Deuce and Ty, watching the almost couple chatting happily.

"If you ruin this for Logan, we'll smash you guys to bits," James said, a happy smile on his face. Ty and Deuce looked surprised but Ty's eyes squinted slightly.

"If your friend breaks my sister's heart, I'll break your pretty face," he said with an equally happy smile. James own grew.

"You think I'm pretty?" he said in a teasing tone, which resulted in Ty's face heating up before taking off after his sister. James just laughed before following him. Carlos looked at Deuce and smiled.

"I'm Carlos. I like your headphones."

"Thanks. I'm Deuce."

…

**Well, hope that amused you guys enough.**

**If not, DEAL WITH IT! Understood?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. First Date

**FINALLY got a new chapter up! Classes are kickin' my butt. No lie.**

**Anyways, this chapter is … yeah….**

**Updated: 09/22/2012  
**

…

Logan sat next to Rocky on a park bench, both quiet, just enjoying the time together…

Until Carlos let out a tribal scream and took off after Deuce, who was laughing at whatever he had done. James and Ty followed them while Rocky and Logan both sighed in slight aggravation.

"Sorry about my friends," they said at the same time, causing them both to laugh gently.

"James and Carlos can be kind of … childish," Logan said, making Rocky smile.

"I know how you feel. My friends always seem to want to get me in trouble."

"Same with my friends!" he said with a pleased laugh.

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAAAA AN!" Carlos called out, sliding onto the bench next to him. Logan groaned, clearly annoyed but smiled anyway.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry. You have any money?"

"Go ask James."

"LOOOOOOGAAAAN!" James called out, joining them. "I'm hungry." Logan rolled his eyes but Rocky giggled.

"Ty! Deuce! Why don't we go get pizza?" she suggested as the other two boys joined her with a happy nod. The group was on their way to get food when Logan's phone rang. Glancing at it, he saw it was Kelly.

"Hey Kelly."

"_Hey Logan. Griffin has called an emergency video meeting. I need you, James, and Carlos to get to the hotel as soon as possible."_

"Oh. But… I'm on a date," he whispered, even though Rocky heard him and her face heated up, a blush spreading over her high cheek bones.

"_I know, Kendall told me, but I'm sorry, you'll need to finish it another day."_

"But Kelly-"

"_I'm sorry Logan, but I need you to come back right now. If not, I'm sending Gustavo after you."_

"Okay okay. We're on our way." Logan hung up and turned to Rocky, who smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand," she said, reaching for his hand. He let her willingly take it. As their fingers intertwined, he stepped a bit closer. She bit her lip and moved closer too. Slowly, they moved closer until their lips barely brushed. After that, both had a huge smile on their face.

"We'll need to finish our date another day I guess."

"Guess so."

"Guys! Kelly called. We gotta get back to the hotel," he said, turning to find James and Ty in a staring contest and Carlos and Deuce nowhere to be seen. "Where's Carlos?"

"He went somewhere with Deuce. That direction," he said, pointing, eyes never blinking nor leaving Ty's. Logan groaned while Rocky giggled again.

"Keep an eye on these two while I go look for Carlos and your friend?"

"Sure." Logan took off in the direction James had pointed, disappearing into a side alley, only to stop and see Carlos and Deuce kissing against a wall. His mouth fell open in shock as he let out a little cough, making the two boys jump away from each other. Carlos looked surprised while Deuce looked terrified.

"You didn't see nothing!" Deuce cried out, taking off away from Carlos and Logan, who just smiled.

"I'll text you later!" he called out, making Deuce stop to look at him with a small smile before taking off again. Carlos then turned to Logan, still smiling.

"Well… How'd that happen?"

"I'm not sure. We were talking and then… we're kissing. He was telling me how his girlfriend is a pain in the ass sometimes-"

"He has a girlfriend?!"

"Yeah, but he said he's been considering breaking up with her because they've been fighting a lot more lately because he's not as … interested in her as he should be."

"Yeah but I didn't know you were… well… yeah."

"Neither did I. But… I really liked kissing him."

…

"So you and Deuce kissed?" James asked as the trio of boys made their way back to the hotel. Carlos nodded. "Didn't know you liked guys dude."

"Should say the same to you," Carlos muttered, making James stop and look at him in surprise. "Like I didn't see how you were looking at Ty. That was your _look_."

"Don't know what you're talking about," James muttered back, making Logan shake his head at them both.

…

Once they were back at the hotel, they were soon screen-to-screen with Griffin.

"Boys!" he said happily once he saw the four teens. "You did SENSATIONAL on Shake It Up! Chicago this past Saturday! Me and the big bosses were very pleased. So pleased in fact, that we're letting you stay in Chicago to appear on the show at least two more times, maybe longer depending on how high the ratings soar."

"Really?" Logan said, unable to keep the smile on his face. "We get to stay a longer?" He and Carlos shared smiles while James looked smug and Kendall looked a little bored.

"Yes you will! Gustavo and Kelly have been informed of my decision. Enjoy Chicago boys!" With that, Griffin was gone. Logan pulled out his phone and began to text Rocky while Carlos also pulled out his phone and began texting.

"Hey Kendall?" Logan asked, looking at the bored blonde.

"Yeah?"

"Rocky said her friend felt left out that she didn't get to hang out with us all today and wanted to know if maybe we could all go on a double date. Can you come?" Kendall groaned.

"Is it that annoying redhead?"

"I think so…"

"Eh. Fine. I've got nothing better to do while we're here anyway."

"Thank you!"

…

Rocky smiled at her phone then turned to Cece.

"Logan said that Kendall is willing to come on our double date."

"He's the tall one with the messy blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes right?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" she squealed happily. Rocky rolled her eyes.

"Please be good. Don't embarrass me in front of Logan."

"I would NEVER do that." Rocky just stared at her, face blank. "I'll be good! I swear!"

…

**Well, next chapter holds the date between Kendall and Cece and Logan and Rocky… Yay.**

**Sorry, I don't like Cece. She bothers me.**

**Anyways, hope ya'll liked it. Sorry it sucked.**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Finishing The Date

**Wow! Look at how fast I've gotten a new chapter up! (I had some FREE TIME! WOOHOO!)**

**Please enjoy :)**

**Updated: ****09/24/2012**  


…

Kendall let out an aggravated groan as he and Logan made their way to the aquarium.

"Why couldn't James or Logan come with you?"

"Because, whether they'd admit it or not, I'm pretty sure they like the guys. Besides, you're my main best friend and Cece's her best friend. It's only fair."

"But she seems SO annoying."

"Come on Kendall. How many times have you seen me into a girl like this?"

"Never," Kendall grumbled, crossing his arms. "But what about Camille?"

"Camille and I are … complicated. Technically, I don't think we're dating at the moment, so therefore, I am single and can court Rocky all I want."

"Yeah, well I was gonna ask out Lucy, but now you've got me double-dating with you!"

"It's just one date! Nothing has to happen between you and Cece. Just keep me and Rocky company!"

"Fine," Kendall grumbled again, to which Logan just shook his head.

"Thank you."

"You owe me."

…

"I'm so EXCITED!" Cece said as they too made their way to the aquarium. "We'll meet and fall in love! Just like in the movies. Then he'll sing one of his songs to me and we'll be together FOREVER!" Rocky bit back a laugh, remembering what Logan had told her.

"_Kendall's really not interested in a girlfriend at the moment. He's got someone waiting for him back in L.A."_

"And our children will be SO adorable! They'll have strawberry-blonde hair and blue-green eyes. The perfect mix of Kendall and me."

"Kendall and I," Rocky corrected, making Cece scoff.

"Um no, you're with Logan remember?" Rocky face palmed and shook her head. Cece just shrugged.

…

They met up in the front, where Logan and Rocky immediately interlaced their fingers and made their way into the aquarium. Kendall put on his best fake smile and nodded at Cece as they followed.

"Hello."

"Hi," she said, batting her eyelashes just a little much. "I'm Cece."

"I know. I'm Kendall."

"I know," she giggled, attempting to flirt and failing miserably. Kendall grimaced as they continued walking.

_This is gonna be a long date._

…

Logan and Rocky has snuck away from Kendall and Cece. Logan felt slightly guilty about this.

"He's gonna be pissed," he said as he lead her through the crowd of people.

"Cece won't be. She'll be ecstatic."

"Let's just hope Kendall's temper stays in check."

"Eh, Cece has a pretty strong temper too."

"Oh God, who did we just leave together?" he chuckled as they finally found a not so crowded spot and sat down on a bench, just watching the multiple fish swim around.

"They'll be fine… I hope." Logan just smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss.

…

Kendall closed his eyes as Cece just continued to babble on about herself. He was close to losing his temper.

"So, where do you want to go for our second date?" she suddenly asked as she looped her arm through his. Kendall stopped walking and looked at her, hated growing in his green eyes.

"Second date?"

"Yeah. I mean, we are in love aren't we?"

"Love?"

"Yeah. Silly, pretending you don't know," she said. "Now, kiss me!"

"Kiss you! No! I don't even like you!" he said, backing away from her. "You are crazy!"

"No! Kendall I love you!"

"Insane! You are a crazy, insane person! Goodbye!"

"KENDALLLLLLLLLL COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" she cried out, chasing after him. He ducked into a nearby closet, hoping she didn't see him. "KENDAAAAAAALLLLLL!" she cried out as she ran past his hiding place. Letting out a relieved breath, he snuck out and went to find Logan.

…

Logan and Rocky had been softly kissing for about 20 minutes when Kendall finally found them. He groaned and tapped Logan on the shoulder, making the brunette turn away from the flushed face girl and glare at him.

"Yes?" he said, clearly aggravated.

"I ditched her."

"You did what? Why?" Rocky asked, although she didn't seem too upset.

"That girl is crazy. She told me we were in love then DEMANDED that I kiss her."

"Oh no…"

"Yeah. So I took off." Logan groaned and looked at Rocky.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh no its fine. Cece is crazy. Completely agree with you."

"Yeah and she was so annoying. All she did was talk about herself! I couldn't get a word in edge-wise. Not that I wanted to."

"Yeah, she tends to do that too…" Rocky said, looking a little uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I didn't think she would be so… Cece."

"If that's how she normally is, I feel sorry for you," Kendall stated, making Rocky sigh.

"Yeah, a lot of people do."

…

Kendall had left and they hadn't heard from Cece, so they continued their date, which consisted of more kissing, whispered conversations and secret smiles.

Neither could remember when they had been this happy with another person.

But then Logan happened to glance at his watch.

"I've got to go soon," he mumbled in between kisses, making Rocky sigh.

"I do too," she said, pulling away from his arms. "I had a lot of fun today."

"I did too. Come on, I'll walk you home."

…

Once they reached the stoop of Rocky's apartment complex, they shared one more kiss before Rocky pulled away.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"I'll see you Saturday I guess?"

"Yeah, I've got to go see what song we'll be performing."

"You don't know yet?"

"I've got an idea," he said, kissing her again. "See you Saturday."

…

The band sat in the hotel suite living room, talking amongst themselves when Kelly walked up.

"You guys ready to discuss what song you want to sing?"

"I have a suggestion," Logan said, making the group all look at him. He just smiled.

…

Cece glared at Rocky.

"How can you and him leave me alone with someone who didn't like me?"

"You wanted a date with him! That's what I got you! It's not my fault that you drove him insane with your constant self-absorbed-ness."

"Are you insulting me?"

"… Of course not. Why would I do that?"

"You're right." Rocky rolled her eyes and shook her head as she began to text Logan once again.

…

**Well, I think that was enough RockyxLogan for a while huh? There'll be a little more in the next chapter, but I think I'll throw in some more couples in the next one ;)**

**And hehe, I've had an IDEA for who Kendall shall end up with :D**

**I hope ya'll liked this chapter enough to keep reading.**

**If not, oh well.**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Nothing Even Matters

**Update time!**

**Hope it's better than I think it is…**

**Updated: 09/27/2012  
**

…

Saturday morning, Rocky and Cece arrived early to the studio. Cece was going to apologize to Kendall for acting the way she had on their date.

"Good for you Cece. Being the bigger person here and apologizing," Rocky said as they walked in.

"He should apologize to me for ditching me."

"I bet he will after you apologize for bothering him."

"I guess…" Cece sighed as they dropped their stuff off and walked towards the band, who were practicing their dance moves. Logan stopped when he saw Rocky though.

"Hey beautiful," he said, sprinting towards her. The love-struck grins on both their faces were enough to make the other members of the band gag.

"I've never see Loges this happy," James stated as they stood there, watching Logan and Rocky whisper together, still smiling.

"Yeah. It's … different. He's like a different person," Carlos agreed.

"He's not the only one," Cece said, walking towards them. "Rocky's… I've never seen her like this." Kendall looked at Cece and turned away. She sighed. "Do you guys mind if I talk to Kendall alone? I think Deuce and Ty were on their way up here…" she said, making James and Carlos exchange looks before walking away. Laughing a little bit, she then frowned at Kendall.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, smiling slightly.

"I kinda… lost it when we went out. I just… I tend to get overexcited about things, don't think them through, and act like I did… and I am so so SO sorry I went all … fan girl on you."

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted. It kinda freaked me out. And sorry for abandoning you at the aquarium."

"Maybe… we could try again?"

"Maybe," Kendall said with a smile. "Promise to not go all fan girl on me?"

"I'll try."

...

"Looks like they worked things out," Rocky said with a smile at Logan, who smiled back.

"I'm glad. Maybe they'll get together and we can double date."

"Cece's head would explode with excitement if that happened."

"GUYS!" Kelly called out to the group, making the four teens meet with her. "It's time."

…

"This is Shake It Up Chicago! With us for the second time in a row… BIG TIME RUSH!"

Logan shot Rocky a quick smile while the music began before getting into position for the song.

"_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters (eh)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_[Logan:]__  
It's like one for the haters,  
Two for all of those who try to shut us down.  
They don't really know.  
There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart.  
No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.  
When we're together, baby, anything goes.  
We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No._

_[Kendall:]__  
This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.  
We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby._

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)

_[Logan:]__  
It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.  
They disappear and it's just you and me.  
Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)  
Forget about our problems, forget about our past.  
I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.  
Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)_

_[Kendall:]__  
This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.  
We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby._

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)

_[Kendall and James:]__  
Nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
We don't even need to fight.  
Everything will be alright. (oh yea)  
Nothing even matters, but you and I._

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters (nothing even matters)  
And nothing even matters. (wooaah)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, (Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters.

(They can take my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)  
Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters. (Baby)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters."

When the boys were finished Logan smiled at Rocky, who smiled back and waved at him. Kendall glanced at Cece, who waved hesitantly at him. Ty and Deuce were in the background, behind the dancers, waving at James and Carlos, who both broke out in small smiles.

"And that was Big Time Rush! Now, here are some of our dancers dancing it up here, on Shake It Up Chicago!"

The band left the dance area and the dancers began dancing, Carlos and James went to join Deuce and Ty, who all began talking to each other. Logan turned to Kendall.

"What's gonna happen between you and Cece?"

"I don't know yet. She's … annoying, bothersome, and loud…"

"But?"

"There could maybe be something there. I still like Lucy but … There's no telling how long we'll be in Chicago… Are Carlos and that kid kissing?" Logan looked over to see Deuce and Carlos locking lips again.

"Yep…" They said as they headed towards the other guys.

"DEUCE? ! ?" a girl's voice rang out, making the boys all turn to her.

"Deena…?"

…

**Oh yeah, it went there.**

**But yay for some good Big Time Rush adorable-ness**

**This chapter sucked. No lie.**

**I tried though.**

**Thanks for reading**

**-JustMe133**


	7. The Slash Couples

**Woot woot, update time!**

**Took long enough right? [I blame school lol]**

**Anyways… ENJOY!**

**Update: ****10/04/2012**  


…

"Deuce, care to tell me why you were just KISSING ANOTHER GUY ? ! ? ! ?" Deena said loudly, face turning a bright pink to dim red in anger.

"Deena, let me explain," Deuce said slowly and quietly to the ranting girl who just shot him a death glare before turning away.

"Come find me when you think of a good enough excuse," she said snottily before walking away. Deuce turned to Carlos, a look of desperation on his face.

"Go. It's fine," Carlos said with a small smile which Deuce returned with a relieved sigh.

"I'll call you later," he said quickly, leaving Carlos with a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off. "DEENA, LET ME EXPLAIN!" Carlos looked at his friends and shrugged.

"Knew that would happen eventually."

…

Carlos sat in the hotel suite living room, playing against James in a video game, when his phone vibrated. Looking at it, he smiled a little bit.

"Deuce?" James asked, not even looking away from the game.

"Yup."

"He survived the rampaging ex-girlfriend?"

"Apparently. He said he's sorry for what happened and told her that he was bi and interested in me and that she apparently took it better than he thought."

"That's good."

"Yeah. So I've got Deuce and Logan's got Rocky. When you and Ty gonna get together?"

"WHAT?" James turned to the smaller Latino who was smiling smugly. "There's nothing going on with me and Ty. We're straight."

"Sure you are," Carlos said, making James glare at him.

"We are! We're just two dudes that hang out. Like us."

"Nononononono. There's a difference there. We are best friends. You and Ty have the hots for each other."

"You've been hanging out with Rocky and Cece just a little much," James said, glancing at his watch to see he had to leave. "I've got to go."

"Meeting Ty?" James didn't even respond as he left. "Taking that as a YES!" Carlos called after him, laughing when James flipped him off. "Love you too bro!" Smiling to himself, he texted Deuce.

…

James walked out of the hotel, concerned. He had always been straight, but something about Ty just got to him.

And it bothered him.

He blamed Chicago for his change in emotions. It seemed to be doing wacky things to all of them.

Except Kendall, who seemed to always keep a calm and collected mind about things.

James sighed. Sometimes he wished he could keep his thoughts normal.

But nope. He had to go and find some cute guy to screw up his thoughts.

Just his luck.

"James!" Ty called out, pulling the brunette from his thoughts. Ty was waiting for him. Smiling his most charming and dazzling smile, he walked towards him.

"Hey Ty. So, what would you like to do today?"

"Hmm I don't really care. It's up to you," Ty said with a happy smile at him that James couldn't help to return.

"Why don't you show me around town?" James suggested, making Ty's smile grow even more.

"Let's go."

…

Deuce met Carlos at the hotel, where they went up to the living room to play video games and watch movies.

"You sure it's okay that I'm here?" Deuce asked as they settled down on the couch.

"Yeah I'm the only one here right now anyways," Carlos said, stretching an arm around Deuce's shoulders. "So you and Deena broke up huh?"

"Yeah, it had been coming for a while now," Deuce agreed with a frown. "We had been fighting a lot lately, and then…I met you," he said, now smiling. Carlos smiled too before frowning now. "What?"

"… I can't stay in Chicago forever," Carlos said, looking at the other boy. "What's gonna happen when I leave?"

"I…I hadn't thought about it," Deuce muttered, not looking at Carlos now.

"How about we worry about that another time?" Carlos asked him with a soft smile that Deuce returned.

"I think that sounds good," Deuce said, leaning up some to kiss Carlos, who happily began to kiss back.

They'd worry about that another day.

…

Ty was showing James to the local park, where they were walking extremely close to each other. James glanced down at Ty's hand, wondering if he should be brave and reach for it or not. He had no inkling of how Ty felt about him, so he didn't want to embarrass himself.

"So Ty, you got a girlfriend?" he asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Nah. Every time I seem to find someone, it never works out. I'm flyin' solo at the moment."

"Same here. Can't seem to stay with anyone for too long."

"Why do you think that is?" Ty asked him, making James shrug and look at him.

"Maybe haven't found the right person yet."

"Yea, totally understand how that is. Chicks are so much trouble."

"Agreed." Ty stopped walking and turned to James.

"What's with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, I've never, and I mean NEVER felt … whatever this is, with a dude. Then you show up looking all… James-ish and I feel weird."

"You feel it too huh?" James asked, making the other boy nod. "I don't know what it is either…"

"What are we going to do?" James looked at him and stepped a bit closer, thinking.

"Maybe we need to work out what these feelings mean."

"What do you mean?" James then did something that he had never done before.

He kissed another guy.

Ty stood there, shocked and not moving as James pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

"No… It's just… I wasn't expecting that…" Ty muttered, unsure about what he felt.

"Maybe I should go back to the hotel," James said, beginning to turn to walk away. Ty reached out for him though.

"No. Wait. Let's … let's hang out a little more." James now smiled.

"I'd like that."

…

**Yay slashy couples!**

**Sorry if they seem odd, but I wanted to make SOMEONE slashed out in this story xD**

**And reading back it seemed the characters seemed a little OOC, but eh that happens.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Kendall's Chapter

**New chapter! Kinda short, but eh, not many people read this anyways.**

**Thanks to those who DO read it though. Means a lot :)**

**Updated: 10/10/2012  
**

…

Kendall groaned as he watched his three best friends' texting endlessly on their phones.

_Unbelievable,_ he thought. _We're here two weeks and Logan's in love, Carlos is gay, and James is maybe gay. They all found someone!_

"Hey, I'm going out for a walk. I'll see you guys later," Kendall said, standing up and stretching.

"K," they all said distractedly, making him roll his eyes as he left. Knocking on the door across the hall, he frowned.

"Hey," Kelly said as she answered door.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."

"Hey, you okay?" Kelly asked, reaching for his arm and looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just … lonely." She nodded in understanding and let go of him.

"If you ever need anything; someone to talk to, someone to just listen, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Kelly," he said, surprising the older woman by giving her a hug. "It means a lot." With a final wave at her, Kendall quickly made his way out of the hotel.

…

Kendall P.O.V:

I began to randomly wander around Chicago, destination nowhere. I don't mean to sound so… negative, but how is it that my three best friends have all found someone that they connect with, and I'm alone?

_There's always Cece_.

Yeah, no. Cece's nice, and not too bad to look at but… I don't know. It didn't feel … right. I let out a groan as I come to a sidewalk sale.

By sidewalk sale, I mean endless booths selling anything and everything as far as I can see.

I begin walking, casually looking when someone bumps into me.

3rd person POV:

"Watch where you're go- Kendall from The Big Time Rush!" The girl says in a thick accent. Looking at her, he recognized the girl.

"Tinka, right?" he said, making her smile at him.

"Yes, it is I, TINKA!"

"Where's your brother…Gunther?"

"Yes, Gunther is sick today. But I so wanted to come to the street sale, so here I am," she said, nodding. Kendall's eyes widened as he realized she was dressed rather normally in a light pink shirt that cut off at the shoulders and had flutter-styled sleeves with dark blue jeans that tucked into gray boots. Her blonde hair was up in a bun, held with a pink extravagant pin. Large dangly earrings hung from her ears and sparkled in the light, and a matching necklace too glittered in the light.

"You look … different, than I've usually seen you."

"Ah. Yes. Gunther and I usually coordinate our outfits, but without him, I … dressed like I felt. Although it is odd looking."

"No, I think … I think you look good," he said, giving her a gentle smile that she radiantly returned.

"So, Mr. Kendall of The Big Time Rush, where are your mates?"

"My mates…? Oh you mean my friends. They're all busy. Just me today."

"Would you like to be just me with me?" He looked at her confusedly for a minute before understanding.

"Sure. I've got nothing else to do today," he said as they linked arms.

_This Tinka is so different than the girl I met at Shake it Up Chicago,_ he thought as they walked through the streets together, laughing and having a good time. He almost couldn't believe it.

"You hungry?" he asked her, making her smile.

"You want goat burgers?"

"Um, do you eat normal food?"

"Not usually, but for you, I can." Kendall smiled a toothy grin at her before nodding.

"Let me get you some authentic American food," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards a small restaurant. She laughed and followed him, both wearing happy smiles.

…

After they had finished their meal, the two blondes made their way back to the shopping booths. Kendall was surprised by how much fun he was having with Tinka.

"You're so … different without Gunther around," he commented, making Tinka sigh.

"I know. I feel… I feel like I could be myself without him. And even more so with you, Kendall of The Big Time Rush."

"You can just call me Kendall."

"Kendall." He smiled at her and glanced at a display of decorative clocks.

"It's already nearing 6… I should get going."

"I as well… Will I see you again?" she asked, sounding unsure of herself. Kendall smiled and nodded, pulling out his phone and handing it to her.

"Put your number in here. I'll text you later." She smiled and quickly typed in her number before taking a picture of herself.

"A picture as well. See you soon, Kendall."

"Bye…" he said, watching her walk off. He was surprised by the ache he felt once she was gone. Shaking his head, hoping to fix his befuddled thoughts, he quickly made his way away from the shopping area and back in the direction of the hotel, a small smile still playing on his lips.

…

Kendall was about a block from the hotel when someone yelled at him.

"Yo! You with the mop-top!" a curly-haired girl said, walking up to him. "You're part of that boy-band that stole my boyfriend from me."

"Uhh…" Kendall said, although he now recognized her as Deuce's ex-girlfriend, Deena. "Yeah…"

"Is he happy?"

"What?"

"Does Deucy seem happy?"

"Yeah, he really does…" Deena nodded and was about to leave before turning to Kendall.

"You don't seem happy."

"I'm getting there."

…

That night, Tinka watched her twin brother toss and turn from his sickness. She frowned as she placed a cold cloth against his forehead, trying to cool down his temperature.

She had wanted to tell him about her day with Kendall, but she didn't know how he would take it. Slowly, the blonde teen opened his eyes.

"Tinka, what is wrong?" She forced a smile and shook her head.

"Nothing Gunther. Nothing…"

…

**Hmm, what's gonna happen now? Will Kendall ever find love? How will Gunther react to finding out his sister spent the day with another guy that WASN'T him?**

**Guess we'll have to wait and see.**

**Until then,**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Just A Little Something

******New chapter time! Although there's not many readers for this one... Thanks to those that actually DO read it though :)  
**

******Updated: 10/13/2012**

…

Kendall had entered the hotel on Cloud 9. He hadn't thought he would have had that much fun with Tinka of all people, but…

He really had. Entering the suite's living room, he found Logan stretched on the couch, texting furiously.

"Well someone seems happy," Logan commented when he looked up from his phone. "What happened to you?"

"I think I found someone," he said, pushing Logan's feet off the end and sitting down.

"Really? Anyone we know?"

"Remember those freaky twins from Shake It Up?"

"The two blondes?"

"Yeah, with the thick accent?"

"Yeah…"

"I ran into Tinka today and … we connected so well! I mean, she's so different but really…"

"Intriguing?"

"Intriguing! That's the word!" Kendall said with a happy sigh.

"Wow Knight, that's some smile you got goin' on."

"Yeah… Hey where are James and Carlos?"

"Went out with Ty and Deuce."

"Ah. Who would've thought that coming to Chicago would change us all so much?"

"I know…" Logan said with a happy sigh. "It is quite a change." The two boys were silent for a minute before looking up when James and Carlos entered, followed by Gustavo and Kelly.

"Hey guys," Kelly said, sounding remorseful, "We've got some news…"

"Boys," Gustavo said, still sounding sluggish from the relaxants he was put on, "We'll be leaving Chicago in two and a half weeks."

"WHAT ? ! ?"

…

Tinka looked at Gunther, who was slowly getting better.

"I'll be perfect by Saturday, and we can dance together like usual," he said with a slight cough. Her smile felt forced as she nodded at him.

"Good, I would not want to get paired up with, ugh, Cece," she said with a grimace.

"What about Rocquel?"

"Rocky is too busy with the Big Time Rush member Logan…" she said, voice growing quiet as she remembered her day out with Kendall. She had had more fun than she thought she could ever have with anyone.

But, if anything were going to happen between them, she would have to have a serious talk with her brother…

And she wasn't sure how he would take that.

…

"So, you and this Logan boy seem to be pretty … close," Rocky's mom said as they sat down for dinner.

"Oh mom come on! Don't give me that "talk". Maybe you should ask Ty about his … friend," she said, turning to her silent brother who quickly blushed and looked down.

"Ty… Is there a special someone in your life that I don't know about?"

"What? Noooooo."

"Yes," Rocky said, sending her brother a glare. He was the one who had told their mother about her relationship with Logan, so she had to get him back of course.

"Who is it?"

"… A friend of Logan's," Ty mumbled, not wanting to have this conversation with his mom.

"Of Logan's… AS IN A BAND MEMBER? ! ?" she asked, surprised when Ty nodded. "Oh… I didn't know you were…"

"Bi. Bisexual. And so is he."

"Oh. Well… are you happy?"

"I am."

"And are you happy Rocky?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all I could want for my kids."

…

Deuce sat across from Deena, who was silent for once.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Deucy-"

"Don't call me that anymore," Deuce interrupted her, making Deena grimace.

"Fine. Deuce, are you happy? With that guy?"

"His name is Carlos."

"Okay. Are you happy with Carlos?"

"Yeah, I really am. He's … he's something else."

"Were you ever happy with me?"

"Of course I was Deena! But Carlos…"

"I know. If you're happy, then I'm happy for you."

…

"Boys," Kelly said to the four shocked teens. "We need to discuss what songs we'll be doing for the next few shows. You've got this upcoming Saturday and then two more before we leave. Any suggestions?" The four boys all looked at each other before looking at Kelly. "Some silent conversation going on that I don't know about?"

"You could say that," they said together with matching smiles. Kelly looked a little worried but nodded.

"Okay then, what songs are you going to do?" They all just smiled again, making the older woman look at them suspiciously before her eyes widened. "Ohhh…."

…

Saturday was soon approaching, and the boys were practicing non-stop at the studio. Kendall hadn't had the chance to talk to Tinka since the day they spent together, and when a break finally came in their practices, he quickly made his way to her.

"Tinka!"

"Kendall of The Big Time Rush," she said with a smile that her brother didn't miss. "What is up?"

"I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you. Alone?"

"There are no secrets between us. Anything you say to my sister, you can say to me, Mr. Superstar," Gunther said, shooting the taller blonde a serious glare.

"Oh. Well… Um. I was wondering… would you like to maybe … um, go on a … date, with me, sometime?" he asked her, surprised by how nervous he was (he blamed Gunther's intense stare), making her heart swell. She looked at Gunther to see him looking stony-faced.

"Kendall, I would very much like that, but … "

"You must prove that you really care about my sister. I will not let her be hurt by some superstar player like yourself!" Gunther said angrily, making Kendall raise his hands in defense.

"I really do like your sister though!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine! If I have to prove it, then I will!" he said, shooting a wink at Tinka before strolling away with a satisfied smirk on his face; he had a plan. Gunther looked at Tinka, whose face held a noticeable blush.

"You like him?" She just nodded. "Then he better prove it well."

…

**What's Kendall gonna do? Guess we'll find out eventually.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	10. Boyfriend & Paralyzed

**Chapter is LOOOOOONG, only because it has two songs in it. There's a little story in the lyrics, so maybe not skip them as you would always would ;)**

**Lyrics courtesy of Lyricsmode . com**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Updated: 10/17/2012  
**

…

Saturday was here, and Kendall was nervous. The rest of the band tried to comfort him, but he was worried that his plan wouldn't work.

"When has one of Kendall Knight's famous plans NOT work?" Logan asked the blonde teen, who shrugged.

"There's a first time for everything," Kendall said as they stretched before their performance. Logan just groaned.

"Kendall! It'll work! Why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know… Her brother has that … intense stare."

"So does Camille, but we still hang out with her." Kendall laughed and nodded.

"You're right Loges. Thanks."

….

"Well, here's SHAKE IT UP CHICAGO, with, once again, BIG TIME RUSH!" Gary said before disappearing off the stage as the boys took their spots. Kendall took a deep breath before smiling.

"Hey everyone out there in TV land! We've got a special treat for you today! A TWO SONG special! And… I want to dedicate this song to a certain girl who caught my eye," he said, winking at Tinka, who blushed and actually giggled quietly. "Happy Saturday!"

And then, the music started.

…

"_All: Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend"_

Before Kendall began his part, he jumped off the small stage and walked over to Tinka and began to sing to her.  
_  
"Kendall: Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?  
(Yeah)  
And it isn't anything they could have said or done  
(Said or done)  
And every day I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that your alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said"_

Winking at her and kissing her on the cheek, he quickly rejoined his friends on stage. Tinka looked pleasantly embarrassed while Gunther actually looked pleased.

"_Looking for  
Looking for _

_All: That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that, knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before, all I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend (your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_James: Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
(To find the right words)  
So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
(Something that you've heard)  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself forward  
See I think I've got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that... _

_All: You're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared, come put your trust in me  
Can't you see, all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that, knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before, all I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend(your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_Carlos: If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_  
_Everyday like slum dog millionaire_  
_Bigger then the Twilight love affair_  
_I'll be here, girl I swear_

_Looking for a  
Looking for a_

_All: That your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared just come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend(your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
(All I really want is to be yours)_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
(All I really want is to be your)_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend_

_ALL: All I really want is to be your"_

As the song ended, the dancers broke out into loud applause, Tinka more than anyone it seemed. Kendall shot her a happy smile as more music began. As they got ready to sing, three of the boys exchanged knowing looks.

Kendall wasn't the only one with a plan.

"_You, you walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon  
That's when I saw you for the first time  
And I was paralyzed"_

Logan now smiled and jumped off the stage, heading towards Rocky and grabbing her, pulling her back with him.

"What are you doing!" she whispered in shock. Logan just smiled and continued to sing.

_"I had a million things to say_  
_But none of them came out that day_  
_'Cause I was never one of those guys_  
_That always had the best lines_

_Time stops ticking_  
_My hands keep shaking_  
_And you don't even know that"_

James saw his chance and followed Logan's example, now jumping off the stage and heading behind the cameras to where Deuce and Ty stood. Grabbing Ty's hand, he tugged the reluctant boy up to the stage.

"James, no!" James just smiled and pushed Ty to where he was standing next to a furiously blushing Rocky.

_"I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_Now, I learned a lot from my mistake_  
_Never let a good thing slip away_  
_I found a lot of time to look back_  
_And my only regret is"_

Carlos raced off the stage, where Deuce met him halfway and followed him up to the stage. He smiled at the shell-shocked Ty and Rocky, who just looked at him in surprise.

_"Not telling you what I was going through_  
_You didn't even know that_  
_I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed"_

Kendall now looked at all his friends' crushes and smiled at Tinka, who Gunther began to push towards the stage.

"Go."

Once Tinka was there, the four boys turned towards the others, and began to sing.

_"As the years go by I think about you all the time_  
_Woah_  
_If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed_  
_Paralyzed by you_

_You walked into the room_  
_On a Friday afternoon_

_I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_(You got me paralyzed)_  
_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_(You got me paralyzed)_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
_(You got me tongue tied)_  
_Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
_(Now I'm frozen inside)_  
_Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed"_

The four teens were in silent shock as the guys stopped singing before they all jumped at the band, hugging them all.

"Well, that was one heck of a performance. Thanks for watching Shake It Up Chicago!" Gary exclaimed, suddenly ending the show. The band and their "friends" smiled at each other before the guys frowned.

"Kendall!" Gunther said, joining the small group. "You… you did all that for my sister."

"I told you I'd prove it."

"And you did. Do not hurt her. Or I will hurt you." Tinka smiled at Kendall before launching herself at him.

"This… you want this?" she asked him, making Kendall nod.

"Yeah. But, there's something we've gotta tell everyone." The four teens looked at each other and then at their significant others.

"We're leaving in two weeks."

…

**Long chapter right?**

**Sorry about that. Hope you liked the little tidbit of story that **_**was**_** there though.**

**Thanks for checking out my story!**

**-JustMe133**


	11. Getting Ready To Say Goodbye

**Gotta love my ship names. Too much FREE TIIIIIIIME xD**

**Not enough though. Took me FOREVER to get this chapter up.**

**And it's not too good… Sorry.**

**And kinda short.**

**Updated: 10/29/2012  
**

…

The four boys had gone their separate ways with the others, all having their own separate conversations about the shocking news.

…

**Locky:**

"You're leaving? In two weeks…?" Rocky asked Logan, who nodded slowly.

"Yeah…"

"What's gonna happen to us when you do leave?"

"I don't know. And I really don't want to find out."

"Well, we both knew this was just temporary…" Rocky said, biting her lip as she avoided his probing eyes.

"Did we?" Rocky looked at Logan then, eyes wide as she shook her head no. "Thought so."

…

**Kinka: (Oh come on, you GOTTA like that one xD)**

"Kendall, of the Big Time Rush; you are leaving?"

"I kinda don't have a choice."

"You lead my sister into a false romance, then just get up and leave?" Gunther asked, listening into their conversation.

"Gunther, this is between me and Kendall. Go." Gunther looked appalled and quickly turned, leaving them to their talk. "What will happen… to us, when you go?"

"I don't know. But…" he hesitated, slowly taking her hand. "Maybe... we can work something out?"

"I would like that."

…

**Tames:**

"You're not going to say anything are you?" James asked the silent Ty, who just shrugged. "Ty-"

"No. You're leaving. You have to. I get it."

"Ty. You think I want to?"

"Why would you want to stay here? You're famous. You can travel the world."

"I've traveled the world and back. No one catches my eye like you do." Ty looked at him and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well then… What do we do?" James smiled at Ty then.

"We make the best of it."

…

**Darlos:**

"Can I go to L.A. with you?"

"Oh please, you'd get scammed before you could scam anyone else," Carlos said with a laugh, making Deuce smile.

"You think so? What if I tell them I have a hot rockstar boyfriend?"

"They'll just put you on the front of a tabloid and you'll be swamped with Hollywood scum."

"I'd scam them all with things I stole from you and your friends."

"You're not coming with me."

"Don't you want me there?"

"More than anything. But I think your friends are gonna need you here when we leave," Carlos said as Deuce leaned against him.

"I'm gonna miss you."

…

The four boys said goodbye to their significant others, quickly giving them all a kiss before heading back to the hotel. Cece walked up to Rocky then, a concerned look on her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah I'll be fine. I mean, I knew this couldn't last forever but…"

"But you really like him."

"I really do."

"As I really like the Kendall of Big Time Rush," Tinka said almost wistfully as she joined their conversation.

"Can't believe he picked you over me," Cece grumbled, making both Rocky and Tinka roll their eyes.

"Maybe I'm better suited for his personality," Tinka muttered, making Cece glare at her before turning and walking off. Tinka just sighed. "There is no fire behind my insults anymore. Not now that I know of my Kendall having to leave soon…"

"Imagine how we feel," Ty and Deuce said as they joined the group.

"Finally find someone, and they have to leave in two weeks," Ty groaned, to which Deuce nodded.

"Yeah, I get free from Deena, and then this has to happen…"

"Well guys, I think we'll just have to make the best of it while we can."

…

"Guys," Kelly said to the four silent teens as they made their way back to the hotel. "I've got something to tell you all…"

"What?" they asked, all sharing the same monotone voice.

"You won't be performing on Shake It Up Chicago this next Saturday. The Saturday after that, when we leave, will be the last performance." The guys just all stared at her, mouths open in shock, silent. Until Logan spoke.

"Are we still allowed to see them until we leave?"

"Of course you guys can! Neither I nor Gustavo can keep you locked up in the hotel until we leave! We're... _I'm_ not that heartless."

"Thanks Kelly."

…

Once back at the hotel, Kelly excused herself from the boys as her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" There was silence as she listened to the other end of the conversation.

"No, I haven't had the chance to tell them yet." More silence.

"Yes, I agree. I think it'd be perfect." Kelly nodded along with whomever she was talking to was saying.

"Of course. Yes. I think I'll tell them at the last performance. Maybe the day before so they can plan everything they need… Yes, sounds good. Thank you."

Kelly ended the call with a happy sigh.

She would make things work out if it was the last thing she did.

…

The boys all sat in their hotel suite living room, silent except for the occasional click of cellphone keys.

"Guys?" Mama Knight asked as she let herself into the room. "You okay?"

"Mom…" Kendall started, looking at the red-headed woman sadly. "We don't want to leave them." She smiled sympathetically but nodded.

"I know. But sometimes, if things are really meant to be, you need to set them free. If they come back, it was meant to be. Okay?"

"But Mama Knight, none of us have found this connection with anyone before. How can we just leave that behind?" Logan asked, making her shrug as she sat down.

"Boys, you will fall in love a few times before you find the right one for you. If they mean that much to you, you will find them again when the times right." All four boys nodded before falling back into silence. "It'll be okay you guys. Trust me."

…

**Well, this chapter sucked.**

**Sorry, but the next should be pretty good… I hope.**

**And if not, oh well.**

**Thanks for reading anyways.**

**-JustMe133**


	12. Worldwide

**Well, it has come to my attention that this is the last chapter.**

**Hard to believe isn't it?**

**Oh well, here it is!**

**Ended: 10/30/2012  
**

…

The band stood in the Shake It Up! Chicago studio for the last time, not talking to anyone or looking at anything.

This last two weeks had passed in a blur for the guys. They barely got to see anyone, and now…

Now they'd be leaving.

But at least, they could say goodbye.

…

"And here, giving us their last performance on Shake It Up! Chicago, Big Time Rush." The boys stood in their respective places, not looking at anyone still as the music started up.

They had to make this performance count.

"_Wait a minute before you tell me anything_  
_How was your day?_  
_'Cause I been missing_  
_You by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_  
_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_  
_You calm me down_  
_There's something about the sound of your voice_

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_  
_As far away as it may seem no_  
_Soon we'll be together_  
_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
_It's just one thing that I gotta do_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
_Baby, won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_  
_That know my name_  
_But don't you worry, no_  
_'Cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_  
_Just get up and go_  
_The show must go on_  
_So I need you to be strong_

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_  
_As far away as it may seem no_  
_Soon we'll be together_  
_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
_It's just one thing that I gotta do_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
_Baby, won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me_  
_You're still the one and only girl on my mind_  
_No, there ain't no one better_  
_(Worldwide)_  
_So always remember_  
_(Worldwide)_  
_Always remember, girl, you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
_It's just one thing that I gotta do_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
_Baby, won't be long_  
_You're the one that I'm waiting on_  
_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_  
_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_  
_That know my name_  
_But don't you worry_  
_'Cause you have my heart"_

There was so much emotion in the guys' voices as they sang that all the girls in the studio and even some of the guys had broken down in tears. If you looked closely at the four young men, you could see they all had unshed tears in their eyes as well. Rocky couldn't help herself; she sprinted into Logan's arms, hugging him tightly as she continued to cry. Tinka soon followed, propelling herself into Kendall's arms. Ty and Deuce looked at each other before copying the two girls, running into Carlos and James' arms as well.

"And that was Big Time Rush. Thanks for watching Shake It Up Chicago," Gary said in a quiet voice, ending the show. The eight teens still stood on the small stage, all in their own embraces. Mama Knight stood off with Kelly, Katie, and Gustavo, who all, besides the large man, had tears in their eyes as they watched the group.

"Oh I can't take it anymore! Kelly, Gustavo, tell them the news!" Mama Knight suddenly cried out as she wiped up her tears. Kelly copied her and nodded at Gustavo, who grunted but walked towards the now curious teens.

"Dogs," he said to the four teens, who all glared him, hoping he wouldn't yell in front of the girls and guys. "Griffin has been made aware of the … situations that have arisen here in Chicago. And he suggested that, if it was okay with their parents, these four may come back to LA with us and become some of your personal back-up dancers. They will need one legal guardian with them though, since they will be living in an apartment in the Palm Woods."

All four guys broke out in a smile as they hugged the others ecstatically before Rocky spoke up.

"Ty, mom's never gonna let us go to LA, especially with a band."

"Oh wouldn't I?" their mom said, appearing as if from nowhere. "Kelly called and explained everything to me. Who do you think is going to watch you all out there? I'm not letting my babies go all by themselves!" she said, hugging her two kids before turning to Logan and James. "If you two hurt either of my children, I will make you regret it till the day you die. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" they both said with a mock salute. She glared at them for a minute before breaking out in a smile and hugging the two boys. Rocky laughed and turned to Cece, who stood off to the side, watching quietly.

"You okay with me going?" she asked as she headed towards the surprisingly silent redhead, who still had tears in her eyes.

"No, but this is a great chance for you. Just don't screw it up okay?"

"You know you'll somehow trick your mom into coming and visiting me right?"

"Of course. Don't go finding a new best friend before I can get there oaky?"

"Never." The two girls hugged, both close to crying even more now. While they were hugging, Tinka made her way to Gunther.

"Do you think they will let me go to the LA with the Big Time Rush?" she asked, eyes clearly hopeful.

"I think so."

"I am going to miss you Gunther. We are never apart. Not for long."

"No, but you will be unhappy here if you stay." She just nodded. "I will miss you Tinka."

"I am Tinka." Gunther smiled at her attempt to cheer her up.

"And I am Gunther!"

"And we are… THE HESSENHEFFERS!" they said, each breaking out in laughter as Gunther hugged her.

"He makes you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then go to LA. I will call and let them know."

"Thank you." Deuce watched all the friends saying goodbye before looking at Carlos.

"I can't dance," he said, looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes, who just smiled.

"We have a choreographer. He'll teach you. If you still want to come with me that is?"

"I'd follow you even if you didn't want me to." Carlos smiled and kissed his forehead as the others joined the group.

"Everyone," Kelly said, joining Gustavo. "We leave early tomorrow. So go pack. Your new life awaits."

…

***~* Epilogue: Back At The Palm Woods *~***

As the band and their newly acquired back-up dancers made their way through the lobby, they got many stares, and even some whispers.

"Something's up," Logan whispered to his friends, who all nodded in understanding. And then, two voices broke out in loud yells.

"LOGAN!"

"KENDALL!"

The two boys looked up and their jaws dropped as Camille and Jo sprinted to them, knocking their bags out of their arms. Kendall was the first to speak.

"Jo! What are you doing back here?"

"Filming wrapped up early so I got to move back. I thought – well hoped really- that we could start back where we left off at," she said, eyes hopeful. Kendall's heart sped up but then he looked over at Tinka, who was watching warily.

"I'm sorry Jo. But I just got back from Chicago and I … met someone there."

"Oh… Well then this is embarrassing," she said, letting go of him and helping him pick up his bags. "I'm sorry about that. I should've known you would've found someone. I mean, it is _you_ after all. I hope you two will be happy together." Kendall nodded as Jo stood there awkwardly with him as they watched Camille squeeze the breath out of Logan.

"OH LOGAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Camille cried out dramatically as her hold tightened. Logan gasped for breath; Kendall took that as a sign to pull the dark-haired girl off of his best friend.

"Camille!" Logan gasped out, taking deep breaths. "I missed you too."

"Of course you did. Now, we need to start planning our "welcome home date-""

"Camille. I need to tell you something."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well… while we were in Chicago… I met someone."

"Y-you met someone? B-but we've always been on and off. How can we be on and off if you've met someone new?" Camille asked, not seeming to want to believe Logan's words.

"Listen Camille. I like you. I really do. But… I love her." Camille just gasped dramatically.

"L-long distance relationships never work out!" Logan sighed but looked at Rocky, who moved to stand next to him. Camille's eyes widened and glazed over with unshed tears.

"Camille, meet one of our newest back up dancers, and my girlfriend, Rocky."

"Hi," she said nervously. Camille was just silent; her face had gone pale and her eyes dazed.

"Hello," she said, voice monotone before eyes shifted to Logan. "Congratulations." With that, she turned and walked away to sit out by the pool. All the onlookers quickly looked away from the group while Jo looked at Kendall.

"Let me guess. The blonde girl behind you is a new back up dancer?"

"And my girlfriend… Tinka." Tinka waved and smiled.

"Hello. I am Tinka." Jo looked at Kendall, an odd look on her face before looking back at the other girl.

"Hi. I'm Jo. It's nice to meet you, Tinka." Jo then turned to follow Camille before turning back. "Who are the two guys with you?"

"They would be our special friends!" James and Carlos exclaimed together, pulling their respective boyfriends against them.

"Ty," James said, making said boy smile and wave at Jo.

"And Deuce!" Carlos finished, making the shorter boy wave embarrassedly. Jo giggled but nodded.

"Well then… I'm gonna go find Camille. Welcome to the Palm Woods everybody." She quickly turned and walked away, shoulders seeming to shake in silent laughter.

"Well, that's one way to introduce everyone," a snide voice said, making eight pairs of eyes fall to its own.

"Hi Bitters. Did ya miss us?"

"Ugh," is all the man said.

"Oh come on Bitters. You know you missed me," Katie said, popping up out of nowhere.

"You kids are lucky I didn't rent out your room while you were gone. I should've. Probably could've made some good money," he grumbled before his beady eyes landed on the newcomers. "Oh no. They're with _you_," he said, venom hanging off his every word.

"Yup. They've already met us before you could bad-mouth us," James said with a devious smile.

"Which means… we should bad-mouth _you_ while we've got the chance," Carlos finished, both of their smiles growing. Bitters smile fell before he spoke to the Chicago gang.

"Be careful around these four. Nothing but trouble." They guys just shook their heads before pulling the others away and towards the elevator.

"Well, guess it's a little late, but welcome to the Palm Woods," Kendall said, arms wide in a sweeping motion. "Or I guess it'd be better to say, welcome home."

…

**And that is the end of Big Time Rush's journey to Chicago.**

**I hoped those that did read this enjoyed every bit of it.**

**And thank you all for reading and reviewing my first crossover.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
